Ragnarok: Liberi Fatali , ill fated children
by Akira Kenshin
Summary: A brave knight of Prontera becomes an escort for an assassin diplomat, becoming friends in the process. However, deceit and betrayal lie between the guilds as the war with Glast Heim approaches. Plotdriven with humorous quips and side story of romance.
1. Prologue

**Ragnarok: Liberi Fatali**

_End of the world: Ill-fated children_

Michael Lam / Akira Kenshin

July 6, 2005

Prologue: Unbarring Octave

The coarse unrelenting sand danced off my breastplate, burning bright white as the scorching sun beat down upon me. My tabard frolicked in the warm wind as I squinted into the distance in an attempt to locate what is was I had come seeking. Fortunately the sound of my armor clinking with each precarious footstep was not alone – a few scattered birds, haggled and enfeebled crawled along the edges of the horizon. I wrap my cape lightly around myself to shade the unprotected areas of my body from the solar onslaught. I never enjoyed traveling through the deserts of Morroc. Such a city was near deserted, or at least it seemed so, for this was the city of conspiracy, where the legion of shadows resides. I have come on a mission from my glorious hometown Prontera to give word to the assassin's guild regarding a pressing matter of national security. I take a refreshing sip of karvodailnirol and stretch out my limbs. I turn to my peco peco and douse his tongue with the rest of the solution. I dust off the sand off his feathers and hop on.

"Let' go," I commanded and we took off towards the notorious assassin's guild. Enduring some pesky creatures of the sand, we soon found ourselves at the steps of a large stone temple. I rode slowly into the court and paused. I knew intruders and trespassers risked their lives by rushing into the guild unannounced. Even being a high ranked knight I would not be spared if an attack would take place. I shouted out, "Assassins! I come on behalf of His Majesty King Tristam the thirteenth! He requests your leader's audience in two fortnights in order to brief you upon the nearing enemy attack."

The wind whistled through my armor, but as I peered through my slotted helm I could see the gradual rise in the sand surface at almost thirty spots around me. I forced myself to refrain from reaching for my trusty spear, as it would surely be seen as an act of aggression. Instead I felt the sweat trickle down my face as many assassins appeared before my eyes. Such a sight would be enough to scare a misguided wanderer into his grave, but I was no such coward. Contrarily, I took a step forward on my peco.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" The group of assassins stood there unmoving, until one pointed towards the top of the temple. I slowly proceeded up the stairs as assassins disappeared from my sight as I passed them. Katars, jurs, daggers and swords lined the bloody hands of these elite warriors. I dismounted my peco at the pinnacle of the temple, took a deep breath and walked into the unknown.

Inside the guild the air was cool and damp, but a husk of death surrounded the place. My white-blue aura pierced the darkness immediately in front of me, providing some guidance in that forsaken temple. I could sense killers trailing me but I pretend not to notice them, touching my Horong clip at my side for security. I walk confidently down the museum of relics until I reach the inner sanctum. Once I enter I stop as quickly as possible. I had heard that Sesshomaru disliked people getting to close to him, as the only people who have now lay six feet under.

"What business brings you to the outskirts of Morroc, Sir Aki?" A low and fearsome voice echoed through the chamber. I am at all not surprised that he knew my name, for assassins were as much skilled killers as they were reconnaissance men and spies.

"I bring news from His Majesty King Tristam the thirteenth. He requests your presence in two fortnights to discuss the defense plan against the planned assault by the demons of Glast Heim. Will you attend, master Sesshomaru?" I asked formally. It was true that assassins were indeed a dubious addition to any rank of an army, but yet still I had my own personal disdain for their uncouth techniques and culture. Such masters of deception can never be totally loyal and reliable.

"I regret to inform you then, sir Aki, that I will not be able to attend." His deep voice had no trace of hesitation or intimidation. "I have important matters myself that I must oversee."

"Then His Majesty King Tristam the thirteenth will require you to send a trustworthy subordinate as your representative. The meeting is mandatory for all guilds of Rune Midgard, albeit the leader's presence is optional. . .although recommended." I wanted to impress upon him that his absence from the meeting would be disrespectful to the King.

"Then it is settled. I will send my trusted servant Riyu into your company; one who has never traveled abroad but is my loyal confidant. Will you take the burden of escorting my protégé to Prontera?" Sesshomaru's apathetic tone was actually quite disturbing.

"I would rather not take the time to travel out here again, so if you may, will you allow Riyu to accompany me now to Prontera. He will be taken care of during his stay." I was exasperated but for sure I would make every effort to avoid setting foot on these blistering sands again.

"Very well, Riyu awaits outside the temple door's as we speak. Tell Riyu that I have given the order of being my representative and to follow you until the time of the meeting."

"Does he not need to prepare for the journey? I can wait in the outer court while he readies herself. The journey to Prontera is no less than half a day long." The truth was that I also wanted some time to find some spare water. Sesshomaru gave a laugh. The laugh itself came to me as a surprise, but in contrast to his apathetic tone during this exchange, the laugh sent chills down my spine. This laugh was most likely the requiem passing through the ears of his many victims.

"Us assassins are always prepared for the worst. Leave now, this conversation has gone on long enough – my fellow men are becoming restless outside."

I left promptly and was bombarded by the sudden rise in temperature as I left the temple. Sure enough, a lone assassin stood by the entrance. Clothed in crystal blue, strung with their trademark bandages, two fearsome jurs clasped in those skilled hands. Riyu turned around and her light blue hair uncovered her pretty face. What a shock. I did not know that the assassin's guild had many female assassins, let alone one of such high position.

"I am sir Aki of the eleventh squad of Prontera Knights. Master Sesshomaru has instructed you to be his representative. . ." before I could finish she turned away and began her descent down the stairs. I suppose word travels quickly among these ruins. I follow from behind as I analyzed her. A small pouch on her right rear made a barely noticeable sound as she descended. I can only gather that she must hold medicine and the like in that reserve. Her jurs are extremely sharp and clean. Either she has yet to see battle or she was extremely proficient in exterminating her prey. I noticed three slots in her jur that signified that she was a critical assassin, one who attacked weak points in between armor and used pressure points to their advantage. One of Rune Midgard's top classes in armour penetration they were. There were very minute deposits of sand on her shoulders that signified she was capable of cloaking or hiding, which also led me to assume she was skilled in the art of grimtooth – attacking multiple enemies from a cloaked status. At least knowing she was a critical assassin gave me the insight that she would have little dexterity, and would not have learned to steal and so I took my hand off my zeny pouch.

We approached my peco at the bottom of the stairs and I was about to offer her to ride, but chivalry aside, I knew that she would not know how, and I knew that I would probably have a lot more trouble navigating on foot than her. We left the assassin's guild and headed to Morroc city at a medium pace. From there we could use the Kafra services to reach Prontera. I glanced back and became relieved that she has decided to stay visible, but her stern glare soon turned me away. I suppose they are brought up to be untrusting. She is probably analyzing me now like I had previously. I scratch my peco's neck and prepare for the journey back home.


	2. Chapter 1: Adaptation to Circumstance

Chapter 1: Adaptation to Circumstance

The lush green field gives way as I stop in front of the gates of Prontera. I breathe in deep, collecting the sweet moist air and pause to hear the lunatics and roda frogs passively traversing the plain.

"Welcome back sir Aki!" I hear one of the guards say. There are approximately 240 knights in service at Prontera city, yet I seem to be distinguishable.

"Why thank you Andrew, I sure miss the scenery here. I can't wait to kick off these sandy boots and enjoy a fine hot bath." Perhaps it was how I got to know as many soldiers as I could personally that attracted them to me. After all in my philosophy, an intimate army is a strong one that fosters cooperation and teamwork stronger than one ruled by law and order. He raised the gates and I entered anxiously.

"Riyu, you need not cloak in Prontera city. It is perhaps the safest and friendliest city in all of Rune Midgard. In addition I would rather not have the folk here think of me as a maniac talking to myself the whole trip home." I tried to keep my gaze forward to not further attract any attention. Surprisingly enough Riyu agreed and appeared next to my peco. The gaze on her face now was more peculiar than the daunting cold stare it was before. Since it was her first time out of Morroc I could understand her curiousity at the bustling Prontera market. "Prontera is where almost all merchants come to sell their goods due to the high traffic flow and population here. You can see how much variation there is just by comparing prices. Right over there," I motioned towards an unusually dressed alchemist, "is Pyoro's shop. He's selling elunuim for 160, 000 zeny. Then you have this blacksmith here, Ascalon. Judging by his slightly lower price but large surplus of elunium I would say he is attempting to monopolize the elunium market. Even if the price differs by so little, you will lose all your business to someone selling just a single zeny lower." We continued walking, Riyu attempting to absorb the environment in as best as she could. People were shouting out their offers and requests here and there, auctioning cards and rare equipment left and right. Compared to the desolate city of Morroc, Prontera must seem completely flooded. We stopped in the middle next to the fountain.

"Here, surrounding the central fountain are the flags of the Prontera clans. In addition to the clans there is Prontera's Knights, the main order of soldiers trained specifically to carry out high-level missions. On the left in the distance you can see the Knight's guild. This is where swordsmen go to apply for Knighthood. On the far right we have the Prontera church, where both acolytes and priests are ordained. Down the center further we have the clan halls, and a bit to the east we have our suburban town Izlude, where the Crusader guild lies. Right now we are going to head towards Prontera Church, where King Tristam the thirteenth awaits me." I was about to keep going but I saw Riyu ogling a romantic leaf in one of the vendor's shops. "Riyu, it is time to go." However no words reached her as her gaze was fixed upon the leaf.

"Excuse me, how much is this romantic leaf?" Riyu asked quietly. This was perhaps the first time I had heard Riyu speak and I was surprised by her timidness. I had imagined her to speak harshly and roughly, but no trace of that was here.

"What's ya offer?" Came the reply. I saw Riyu contemplating hard as she had absolutely no idea about the value of that leaf. Before she would embarrass herself I stepped in.

"She cannot buy it at the moment, we are in a rush. Good day sir." Riyu gave me a hard stare that made me feel like I had been stone cursed. Still, she stood there biting her lip.

"I'll sell it to ya for 2 mil, how's that?" The merchant replied. Riyu seemed astounded at such an astronomical price. I thought she would have backed down and quietly followed me to the church, but instead, she surprised me by raising her voice.

"Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me, what drops that leaf?" Riyu was definitely not happy about the price. Perhaps it was living in Morroc that had dulled her economic senses, or perhaps it was a woman's inborn nature of bargaining.

"Wanderman! Wanderman! One of the quickest sword drawers in Rune Midgard! Excellent dodgers, and with rumours of an impending attack, nobody dares travel to Glast Heim castle. 'tis a rarity my dear. I'm sure your rich husband here will be more than happy to buy it for a cute gal like yourself." The merchant smoked his pipe, undoubtedly one dropped by Eddga, and smirked. I could see Riyu was about to cause a scene and I wanted to get the hell out of that place right now and get my hot bath, so I quickly interceded.

"Alright, first of all, rumours are rumours, there is no such threat. Furthermore, how about 1.5 mil, take it or leave it. I really am in a big rush, and if you want to sell it, you better sell it to me right now or see my 1.5 mil walk away." I already had the zeny in my hand ready.

"Ok ok, you drive a hard bargain. Just because you're sir Aki, I'll give it to ya. Oh yes, I know of you, who doesn't? You helped my friend train as a novice back in the day, in fact you do that quite often. Just keep my name in mind will ya? Name's Shojiki." He gave me the romantic leaf and I practically shoved the zeny into his pockets.

"It is a pleasure Shojiki, but I must run. Have a good day." I stuffed the leaf into Riyu's hand, grabbed her by the other arm and marched towards the church.

Riyu followed me quietly all the way to the church. I suppose her obedience was her way of thanking me for the gift. She had the romantic leaf in her mouth the whole time, and whenever we passed by something reflective she'd try to catch a glance of herself with the leaf in her mouth. She looked less like an assassin and more of a teen in a costume for Halloween. I could not help but smile.

We reached the magnificently built church of Prontera, its white stone walls, extravagantly sculpted columns and angelic statues adorning its holiness. The sweet sound of the choir crept through the front entrance and filled me with calm. I could see this must have been Riyu's first time at a cathedral as she was lost in awe at the beauty of the building. We entered the house of worship and were greeted by a fantastic array of light patterns dancing on the floor, created by the delicate stain glassed windows proudly showing the saints and martyrs of the church. We strolled further down the soft red velvet carpet into the sanctuary where Valentine, the crusader valkyrie and several nuns stood around King Tristam the thirteenth. He was never under heavy guard, as he truly had trust in the safety and kindness of his city.

I kneeled down at his feet and motioned for Riyu to do the same, but she did not budge. Fortunately King Tristam the thirteenth is very benevolent and understanding, as he did not show any sign of disgruntlement. He gestured and I brought myself back onto my feet.

"Welcome home sir Aki. How was your journey to the assassins guild?" The king smiled at me and leaned forward to hear my response.

"Tolerable your majesty, although I would like to state that I would prefer to abstain from such agonizing trips in the future. At least not without a sakkat and a grand peco, your Highness." I replied, wiping the sweat that lingered on my face with the edge of my gauntlet.

"Very well sir Aki, I will keep your recommendation in mind." King Tristam the thirteenth laughed. "And what of master Sesshomaru? Has he agreed to the meeting?"

"Actually your Majesty, master Sesshomaru is unable to attend due to some very important matters concerning his guild's welfare. He did not say specifically, but he has instructed his trusted confidant Riyu, the assassin you see before you, to represent him at this meeting. I will be taking her into my care and escorting her back to Morroc after the meeting." I stiffened up a bit as I saw King Tristam's eyebrows furrow. I had great respect for the king, and to disappoint him made me feel inadequate to be one of his high knights.

"Very well, that is unavoidable then. I had hoped to get some military strategy or reconnaissance information, but I suppose we can save that for later. As long as he has placed a representative to relay to him the important issues we will be discussing, then that will suffice. You are dismissed sir Aki; I will call upon you to escort miss Riyu the morning of the meeting. Stay in Prontera until then." The King relaxed and leaned back into his comfortable throne. The throne itself was not as lavish as one would expect. It was gorgeously crafted yes, but there were no selfishly excessive embellishment synonymous with previous rulers of Rune Midgard. I suppose it is a good thing the current king would rather spend his resources on bettering the society, such as the providence of free transportation via the Kafra service. I motioned to Riyu and we walked out of the cathedral and back out into the fresh open air.

I began walking southwards when Riyu spoke up. "Are we not heading towards the Knight's guild to rest?" I suppose all the walking has made her a bit tired, but I had not noticed since I had been riding on my peco.

"Only training swordsmen actually live in the guild. I take my quarters in the barracks only when a battle is about to ensue, but otherwise I live in my humble abode, on the southern side of Prontera. It is a luxury King Tristam the thirteenth provides to those who have shown distinguishable loyalty and performance." My pride was definitely on the border of arrogance, but I wanted to give her the facts as well. After all, I did rise up the ranks of the Prontera Knighthood from a mere novice all by myself. I think my hard work and dedication deserved a bit of praise now and then, even if from myself.

"I see." That was the last Riyu said as we approached the south. The bustle of the market had died down and the amount of tall and lavish buildings had disappeared. Now there were meek households dotting the landscape. Homely and inviting, the houses were small but very organized and well kept. We made our way through a pathway of lawns and came to a stop in front of my house. My abode was a bit smaller than the surrounding lots, but that was because I lived alone. My residence was also very plain, as I had no intention, time or skill to decorate. The lawn was void of flowers, and only some tall grass grew. Stepping up my cobblestone stairway we entered.

My house had two levels joined by a short straight wooden stairway. The first floor had a single angled hallway that led to the kitchen, storage room, living room and laundry room. Several pictures hung on the walls depicting several heroic figures such as the legendary assassin Loki, and the almost mythical knight Chaos. The kitchen was brimming with food, and so was the sink. Fruits, breads and juices lined the counter, their sweet smell giving the room a tasteful aroma. The storage room held all the junk and treasures I had accumulated over the years as a warrior, including some semi precious jewels and stones. I also kept my extra equipment in there. Leading Riyu into the living room, I showed her my harpsichord. The living room had several instruments on their stands, music scores littering the floor and walls.

"Do you play all of these?" Riyu inquired. She looked at the array of instruments in disbelief. She sat at the harpsichord and poked a few notes.

"Yes, I had been planning to be a bard when I was a novice, but during my training I had wandered to the north of Alberta and witnessed a knight battling Eddga with ease. It was then that my heart was won by the power and elegance of the Knighthood. However I continued my studies in music on the side. My music is my company." I suddenly stopped and realized that I probably should have left out that last comment. It was perhaps a bit too personal to be sharing with a stranger.

"Can you play something?" Riyu asked, eager to see whether I was any good, or ready to laugh at my false bravado. She looked around and picked up the score with what seemed to have the densest population of notes in the bunch. She held it up to my face and said, "Play this one!"

"I, do not think I can play with an audience," I stuttered. "Besides, I must cleanse myself after that long journey." Riyu looked disappointed, but then she moved to say something.

"Aren't knights supposed to be chivalrous?"

"Pardon?" I asked. That seemed like a very random question at the moment.

"I'm not a barbarian you know. Just because I live in the outskirts of Morroc does not mean I am uncivilized. True I did not choose to become an assassin by choice, but it is the path that I follow with diligence. I've seen the way you look at us with contempt. I don't' blame you, assassins don't have a good reputation in Rune Midgard other than in the military, but don't pre-judge me based on your discriminations please." I felt a bit ashamed at that moment because what she said was true. I am quite prejudiced against the assassin guild, but with good reason. "All I'm saying is, keep an open mind to us, if you are to take me into your custody. ."

". . .care," I corrected.

". . .then at least give me some respect. Furthermore, be a chivalrous knight like the townspeople seem to believe and let me shower first! I don't want your disgusting dirt on me!" With her high flee she sprinted upstairs.

"First door on your right!" I shouted. At least her humorous quip did not leave us at an uncomfortable position. I sat grouchily on the sofa waiting for my turn to use the bathroom. I sure hope she does not break my crystal mirror. Who knows how many dark frames and owl dukes I had to hunt for that!

Hours passed and we had finished having supper: A simple soup, bread and chicken. Her table manners were quite refined, and she showed amazing etiquette without looking like a pompous aristocrat. The only letdown was that she did not attempt to wash the dishes.

"About tonight Riyu. . ." I began.

"Yes?" she replied, unaware of the tension in my voice. She hoisted herself onto the counter.

". . .about where you are to take your rest. I. .well, I believe it is necessary as my role as your guardian to have you sleep. . " I took a deep breath and swallowed the boulder in my throat and continued. ". . .in my quarters." I turned away from her eyes but I could imagine the "dot-dot-dot" emoticon popping up right now. I quickly turned about. "Let me explain. I assumed the position to watch over you, and it would be of much greater ease to have you in my immediate vicinity and line of sight. " Her glare burned deeper into me. "I plan to sleep on the floor! The bed is yours!" I quickly added. Her gaze lightened up a bit.

"That's fine. I must admit it is a tad awkward to be sleeping in the same room, but if anything, if you try anything I'll just have to kill you and explain to your king what a great lecher you are." She flicked her jurs out and gave me a grin. I could not even tell at this point whether or not she was joking or not.

I was about to disagree and interrupt, but I conceded in defeat. "Alright," was all I could muster. "I'm going to wear protection though; my full plate that is."

As I curled into my spare blankets on the wooden floor, I made sure not to move around because of the creaking panels. This is going to be a bit difficult. At this angle I could barely make out Riyu, and with her added stealth I am unable to tell whether she is actually there or not without speaking up. However I did not want to cause any more trouble by interrupting her sleep so I focused on the doorway and around the bed to notice if she got out. I had planned to sleep after I was sure Riyu was slumbering, but I recognized that there was no way to truly tell. With that said, I took an hour's wait and then turned in.

The next morning I awoke chilled to the bone, and I sat up wrapping the coarse blankets around myself. I shook my hair and rubbed my eyes. I got up disoriented and began to scuffle over to my wardrobe. I almost jumped out of my trousers when I saw a woman lying in my bed snoozing. Wait, this was no woman! It was just Riyu. The mission had slipped my mind, and flushed I gathered my clothes and left the room to change. I pulled on a long sleeved shirt and my slippers and headed downstairs to prepare some breakfast, carefully moving down the stairwell as to not wake my guest. I tread lightly to the kitchen and pour some grape juice. Everybody loves grape juice. I throw some potatoes into the oven and mix up some green herbs on them. I sprinkle some moth dust and my dish is complete. I take out the potatoes and set the table and go up to wake Riyu.

"Miss Riyu. Rise and shine. Breakfast is ready! Come eat up before it gets cold." I shook her lightly but she batted my hand away like a cat tired of being played with by its owner. "Come on, the sun has been up for hours already, today has already begun." I prodded her until she started to groan and whine and she finally sat up abruptly wrapping the covers around her rightly, her hair a mess.

"You're a terrible human being. I hope an alarm eats you." Riyu responded drably, and yawned. She looked really discombobulated. Not only was her hair in ruins, but also there were bags under her eyes, and subtle dirt marks on her. Maybe all that talk yesterday was for show and she just sat in the bathroom pretending to shower. Maybe assassins require a lot of sleep to compensate for their expeditious speed. Or perhaps just the whole change in environment has her thrown off balance.

"Excuse me mister knight, can you please give me some privacy to change." Riyu asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Change into what? I was not aware you had an extra change of clothes." I replied. She better not be thinking of taking MY clothes. Not only would they not fit her, but also that means more laundry for me!

"Actually, I'm kind of naked right now so if you would please stop trying to look through these bed covers and leave the room and lock it behind you I would greatly appreciate it, thanks." I stiffened up and make a quick about-turn and marched out of the room without saying anything more. From behind the door I heard, "I've only one pair, what do you expect? And stop trying to peek through the keyhole!"

"Oh my heavens, please, what do you think I am, a zerom hunter? Change and come down right away!" I could hear her laugh as she laughed at my joke. The only reason she would understand it is because it is a Morroc joke. There are two kinds of people who hunt zeroms: The kind of people like Terayon who want the extra dexterity boosts, and then people like Gloren, who want to enlarge their collection of panties.

We hungrily devoured our meal, cleaned up hastily and set out to another day of exploration. Having been assigned this task I was to not partake of any other mission, and so I practically had a short vacation, given Riyu would not give me much trouble. Consequently, I had effectively been transformed into a babysitter, or bodyguard depending on what mood Riyu was in. For the next few days we became more acquainted, and dare I say on the border of instigating a friendship. We were never apart, not only because it was my job, but because there really was no one else I could spend time with. My friends and comrades were all on duty, and Riyu was a very intriguing character – spontaneous and entertaining. We traveled to Izlude so she could see the Crusader's guild since Izlude was in Prontera's direct jurisdiction. We also explored the Hidden Temple to the north of Prontera, as well as hunted the Golden Thief Bug in Culverts. It was indeed quite amusing fighting side by side. I must confess however, that we did indeed leave the secure borders of Prontera to go spelunking in the caves of Payon, just South East of Prontera. There we traveled five levels down to have a glance at Moonlight and its mob of nine-tailed demon foxes. It was peculiar to see such a fierce monster that is so adorable. We also traveled north of Hidden Temple quite habitually to hunt Angeling. Our efforts and persistence resulted in a fresh pair of angel wings to garnish Riyu's head.

"I'll get you something too sometime, just you wait and see!" Riyu would joke, whenever I'd find something for her.

The good times rolled on for almost two weeks, and the time of the meeting neared. The town was filled with further commotion as leaders from the Wizard, Crusader, Monk and Hunter guilds arrived, to name a few. I had never witnessed so many auras fill the streets of Prontera. It was a magnificent sight to behold, to bask in the authority and skill of these warriors. We watched them train in the Knighthood's guild dungeon and were amazed at their efficiency and bravado. Moonlight, Osiris, Pharoah: These elite parties joined together to create near invulnerable formations.

More time passed, and it is the day before the meeting and all but the Rogue, Sage, Alchemist, Assassin and Blacksmith guilds were present. Now the town was filled with music as amateur bards and dancers regaled the city with their song and dance. The cathedral was packed with priests and monks, in a time of prayer, fellowship and meditation in preparation for the meeting. I received word from a swordsman that King Tristam the thirteenth requested my audience.

"Riyu, the King requests our audience. Make haste and let us depart at once." I shouted up the stairs. Once again Riyu was taking a nap. I heard her groan and get out of bed. In a few minutes we were out the door and on our way.

This time we were headed towards Prontera castle, where the King usually resides. It is a much more secure area that the King usually spends his time in, and the meeting was to be held there. We walked by the halls lined with chandeliers and armored mannequins and into the meeting area. Riyu seemed to take great notice.

"Try not to lose sight of me Riyu. This castle is almost like a labyrinth and you would get lost quite easily without a guide." She edged a bit closer to me but her gaze was still fixed on her surroundings.

We entered the meeting room in the King's hall and there sat King Tristam the thirteenth in his grand robe and garments. He stood up to greet us and invited us to sit by him.

"Miss Riyu I hope sir Aki has taken adequate care of your needs over the past two weeks." Riyu smiled and nodded and King Tristam the thirteenth continued. "Tomorrow the meeting will be held here. Sir Aki I would like you to represent the Knighthood. You shall be one of the leading captains in this campaign. Everyone will be briefed tomorrow on the situation and we will develop a plan. Miss Riyu, you need only pay attention and return safely to relay these correspondences to your master Sesshomaru."

"Understood, your Majesty. I will be here promptly tomorrow morning with Miss Riyu. Is there anything else your Highness?"

"Yes. Dress appropriately for this occasion. Outfit your most extravagant and powerful equipment because we must not lose face in front of our fellow guilds. As superficial as that may seem, the reputation of Prontera must be made evident in such small details, and many judge by external appearance. We must assert our authority in order to bring the guilds together firmly. A valiant commander has no weak soldiers, or in this case, a respected leader has the trust of his followers and partners." The King slowly sat back down into his chair, seated at the head of the table. He added, "Of course, Riyu is no exception to the rule, being Master Sesshomaru's representative. As an ally of Prontera she too should appear imposing. If need be, purchase some bartered equipment at the expense of Prontera castle. I will fully reimburse you."

"Thank you, your Majesty." This time both me and Riyu bowed and we left the room together. "Looks like we will have to go shopping Riyu." Her eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruwach

Chapter 2: Ruwach

It is evening and the sun has set. Riyu was upstairs sleeping and I had been polishing my armor and spear downstairs. However, this was only a habit of mine that took place whenever I had to sit down in deep thought. I had been very curious on why some of the guilds did not show up. Five guilds is a large number considering there are only eleven major guilds across Rune Midgard. I began to ponder until I decided to merely ask the King. I put down my shield of deaf and slipped on my green boots, deciding that I wanted to save my fledged Sleipnirs for tomorrow. I set off towards Prontera castle.

Upon approaching the castle I noticed the lack of security. Perhaps they were all busying themselves polishing their equipment as well. I walked huskily through the castle gates and down the main hall. I watched the chandeliers flicker shadows across the room, casting the emptiness away with their warm glow. The castle looked quite supernatural in the evenings when the bright white stonework was not showing its radiance. I approached the King's hall, guarded not by men, but by magic. The heavy steel door operated by allowing in only visitors in the company of an authorized person, and if the King was accepting visitors. I stepped forward and the door magically opened for me. I proceeded down a short hallway that led to the King's hall. Upon nearing the end of the hallway the doors magically shut behind me and I stopped in my tracks. That was quite odd. Was it lag or did those doors shut really late? They usually close before I even walk half the distance of the hall. I curse the server under my breath and continue.

"Your Highness, excuse my intrusion but I would like a word with you." I hollered. I could not see the King in sight, but soon enough he appeared from within one of the many chambers attached to the King's hall.

"Why, welcome sir Aki, what brings you here?" The King inquired. Suddenly, I felt a quick movement pass my side and my instincts put me on high alert. I quickly reached for my Horong clip and cast my Sight upon the area and sure enough, a cloaked assassin emerged, sprinting straight for his Majesty! "Your Majesty!" I shouted. Without hesitation I equipped the small lance I was carrying and boomeranged the attacker. I knew it would not connect, but I wanted to distract the opponent so I could rush in close. Sure enough, the assailant stopped for a moment to turn but I was already within striking range. With quick movements, the assassin hit me just under the shoulder, where my arm was exposed. I cringed at the pain when a few more blows attacked my lower sides. I quickly endured and unsheathed my very strong blade. A blacksmith called Nameless forged it for me years ago, as a token of gratitude for helping him collect rare elemental stones for his business. The assassin continued to attack, unaware that I could easily hit him. With any luck, this assassin was a straight critical killer and did not have any vitality – or any resistance to status. I conjured my strength and bashed him with my blade, successfully stunning him. He stood in a daze, fearful as I withdrew my lance again. With a few quick pierces the assassin lay sprawled but alive on the floor.

"Your Highness, I am terribly sorry, he must have sneaked in when I entered. Let me interrogate him after recovery to learn the reason for this deceitful and traitorous act. I only thank the heavens that you are unharmed." I spat out speedily. I felt a wave of guilt mixed with adrenaline enter my body and I began to take deep breaths to calm myself.

"I am quite shocked at this appalling act sir Aki. This may be a small part of a very troubling matter – a defiant guild. However let us not jump to conclusions, this person could very well be acting on his own accord. Although I must admit I am surprised he could find his way to these chambers. Not many know of this place. Do not take the blame sir Aki. This one would have followed the next person that enters, as I am sure he was camping by the door waiting for an opportunity. Sooner or later he would have come in, and were it not you, I may not be standing here with nothing more than a shaken experience. Thank you. Please take this intruder down to the jail cells and assign Maxwell to keep close watch. I am going to inform Beatrix and will retire for the evening when things settle down. I will have her guard me tonight. May I ask you to stay here at the castle tonight as well?" The King closed his eyes and expelled a breath he had been holding for a while.

"Of course your Majesty, at once. Allow me to return home to collect my equipment and I will head over here as soon as possible." I sheathed my weapons, kneeled before the King and then called for some knights to take care of the invader and quickly trotted home.

I ran along the downtown wall, as it was far too crowded to move through the market. Racing through the chilly air I traced the walls to see if any other cloaked intruders were hiding. How many more were there? Surely whoever wanted to murder the King would not send only one killer that could so easily be incapacitated. I kept my guard up and burst into my home. I donned my armor now as I would have much more trouble carrying all that extra weight and changed into my battle equipment: My peerless helm, evil ears, iron cain, shield of deaf, full plate of ghost, immune manteau, clips of muscle and fledged sleipnirs. I sheathed my Excalibur and carried my brionac in my hands. Riyu! I suppose she's still sleeping, I will have someone fetch her in the morning as quickly as possible. With this incident she will be suspect and I should take her into custody, but at the moment my priority is to protect the King. I scrawled a note for her on a worn out scroll and left it on the kitchen table. I left and jumped onto my peco peco and dashed to the castle. Something tells me this is going to spell catastrophe, and something darker seems to be lurking around the corner.


	4. Chapter 3: Unbarring Octave

Chapter 3: Unbarring Octave

I arrive at Prontera castle to be greeted by the same barren castle. I would have thought the King would call upon the legion of knights at his disposal to guard the palace but it was not so. I entered and made my way back to the King's hall. There King Tristam the thirteenth and several knights awaited me.

"My Lord, why have you not increased the security for the castle?" I inquired.

"There is no need. I do not want to begin a panic in the town. I will bring this up at the meeting tomorrow. Beatrix and yourself will be all the security I will require. By the way sir Aki, there is something of greater concern." The King replied.

"What is the matter?" I responded, eager to learn what could be of greater threat than an attempt on the King's life.

"Something you should witness with your own eyes. I will let you draw your own conclusions. Visit Maxell and begin interrogation of the assassin. Alone." The King looked very disturbed indeed. "Do not tell anyone what you learn, for it could cause insurmountable diplomatic problems for us."

"Yes your Majesty, I leave now. I will guard this hall and leave your inner chambers in the hands of knight Beatrix." I made a glance at the female knight who stood by King Tristam the thirteenth. She had an eyepatch, but her insight in battle was unmatched, as were her swordsmanship skills. She was one of the fastest agility knights, quicker than even assassins, wielding both a Muramasa and a Masamune. She was a laid back yet very well mannered knight, and I had enjoyed undertaking several assignments with her over the years, although we were usually separated in order to keep teams balanced. I kneeled and left for the jail cells. So many thoughts flew through my mind that I had to concentrate on just getting there.

"Who goes there?" Shouted Maxell, with great authority. Maxell was a strength knight, wielding a large zweihander in his hands, and a katzbalger on his back. He was dressed in a legion plate and seemed very tense. "Oh, sir Aki. My apologies, some of us are very on edge. You must be looking towards a promotion after saving the King's life."

"That is not really on my mind at the moment Maxell. Things just fell apart tonight and I am lucky enough to have been there. The King has ordered me to interrogate the prisoner alone. Can you let me in?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Of course in this case, I'll let you enter with your weapons and just holler if you need any help, or when you're done." He jiggled his ring of a thousand keys, and let me into the jail area. "Down eight cells to the right."

I hopped into the jail area, a place that was not as dank and poorly kept, as people would think. It was a well-lit area and did not reek of any smell. The prisoners here were well behaved – they were not the raving barbaric criminals that are stereotyped. Most of these people were most likely caught botting or kill stealing. I neared the cell that held the assassin and my fists clenched. I wanted to get a clear look at this character and make sure he knew that if I had my way he would be sleeping with the phens. I put on an intimidating face and let myself into the cell. The cells near the back area had their own doors and were used as interrogation rooms as well, so that neighboring inmates could not eavesdrop.

The first thing that happened was that I fell down onto one knee. I could not tear my gaze away from the head that hung low on that chained body. Despite not having the face revealed by that light blue hair, how could I not recognize the villain in front of me as the person I had taken into my home and became friends with. All that could escape my lips was "why?"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen this way Aki. Go home." She did not lift her head even to look at me.

"What do you mean? How was it supposed to happen? Were you supposed to kill my King and then have the meeting called off and have me escort you back to Morroc? Or were you planning to hit and run?" I was glad she had her head lay low because I could feel my eyes watering. "Or were you supposed to die by the sword. I noticed that the only equipment you had on were agility boosting ones. Not even a neutral headgear to protect you from a stun. A kamikaze assassin."

"Just. . .go home Aki." Riyu whispered croakily. I could not believe her insensitivity. Not even a decent explanation. "Please Aki." This time she looked up and I could see her red eyes begging me to comply. I said nothing and got out, slamming the door behind me.

"Maxell!" I shouted angrily, "Get me out of this death trap."

I returned shaken to the King's hall and spoke with Beatrix, explaining what had just taken place. She advised me to remember my duty to the Knighthood and to not attempt any kind of request for leniency on behalf of Riyu. She was right, how would it look if one of the King's trusted knights asked him to have mercy on someone who tried to murder him in cold blood? There should be no mercy for Riyu, she knew what she was getting into, and she obviously chose to follow her orders and kill the king and me if necessary. The choice was obvious, coerce Riyu into revealing any hidden or complex plans and if resistance is met, torture should be left open as an option given the dire circumstances.

"Beatrix, when will a proper interrogation take place?" I asked, pacing along the marbled floor of the King's hall, my eyes lost in the sea of green as I looked past my own reflection, searching for answers to questions seeping into my head.

"Tomorrow as soon as sun breaks, before the guild meeting. Hopefully results can be extracted without hardship and shared with the guilds in order to decide upon a course of action. In the worst case scenario, we will have to root out some traitors within the guild alliance and deal with them as soon as possible." Beatrix replied, a steadfast resolve in her voice. She was very decisive, brought up to believe in absolutes and to abide by the law word for word. She had no mercy on her enemies, and no compassion for offenders.

"Should I attend the interrogation?" I asked, stopping in my tracks to look at Beatrix expectantly. I had predetermined her answer to be distressing yet I had to ask still, but instead her reply held no interest.

"If you choose to do so, then it is entirely up to you. I am not one to judge your emotional bias, although I would advise against it. You are a squadron captain and you have every right to be there on the other hand." She shrugged and began to talk away, her heavy embossed plate bouncing with her stalwart stride.

" I see. Thank you Beatrix." I rested my left gauntlet upon the engraved hilt of my Excalibur, and made my rounds.


	5. Chapter 4: Pneuma

Chapter 4: Pneuma

Maxell so kindly took over my watch so I could get some rest in the prisoner's ward, and I awoke to the bright sun pouring in through the window, splashing onto my face and painting pictures of red in my otherwise blackened vision. I groggily woke up, rubbed my eyes and stretched. I pulled my gauntlets on, ruffled through my hair and grabbed my helm. Wait just a moment. I took my gauntlets off not, nor my helm as well. I felt for my weapons, but all were still there. Nothing had been taken from me, but I now found myself not in the prisoner's ward, but inside of a dilapidated shelter. I heard leaves rustling outside and some voices. I jumped to my feet, slowed my breath and unsheathed my sword, the sparkling light dancing off its holy blade. The voices were few in number, but they sounded very apathetic, like professional killers? Has the Assassin's guild made their move? If only I had my peco, I could race out of here. I crept steadily towards the entrance of the hut to have a look.

The sun shone even brighter and I crouched there dumbfounded and helpless as my eyes adjusted to the level of vividness. I saw lots of lush greenery. More importantly, I saw a white tower poking through the foliage of the forest. Now it all began to make sense. Something must have happened, perhaps the jail was under siege and I had to be moved to a safer location. The voices must be the rescue party then, since I was still near Prontera. I walked into the woods fearless now, awaiting the search party. Indeed, they were searching for me.

I noticed one of the party members motioning towards his party member. Why they kept silent now I did not know. Perhaps there were still enemies lurking around, so I ducked a bit lower and knelt to the ground. I went down faster than expected. I grunted a bit and inspected my knee, where a treated wound lay. The party members then disappeared from sight altogether. I felt uneasy. Something was very out of place. Suddenly, I felt something intensely cold behind me. I raised my sword and in the reflection on the blade I saw a fierce looking storm gust cast. Before I could look any further my left arm instinctively brought my shield up, protecting me from a barrage of arrows repelling me towards the icy cage. I endured and avoided being sucked into that vortex of crystalline death, but I felt another icy pain in my back. I swung around to notice a wizard frost diving me, but he must not have realized that I had a high resistance to status due to my high vitality. I ignored him and leapt out of the way into the underbrush where I could dodge their ranged attacks more easily. There was no time to rest, as I soon became trapped inside a wall of flame. The fire scorched at my skin and the armor was beginning to heat up at an insane alacrity. I wrapped my cape loosely around me and dove through the fiery hell, landing in a carefully placed array of traps. I swore to myself. I equipped my spear and readied myself to boomerang any hunter or wizard I could find in my field of view. Arrows barraged me still due to their superior range, but at least the wizards were being wary. I could handle the arrows for some time because of my improved defense and armor, and I soon broke free from the clutches of the hunter trap and sprinted to safety. I took off my immune manteau and donned my guard manteau and cloaked myself. I hope they did not expect this, as both wizards and hunters could easily detect me if they were any smarter. I was betting on them being only pawns.

My first break of the day! I tunnel carefully through the thicket of hunters, and I stop several hundred yards from them now. I can hear them devising a plan faintly as I uncloak myself and dash towards the darker and denser parts of the forest.

Suddenly I find myself regretting uncloaking because I see, in the distance, a great shield. The shield moves towards me a steady and frightening pace, and I realize that I would have to square off against him. I am definitely at the disadvantage given my choice of equipment. The shield became clear enough for me to see the brazen crucifixes upon it, and a threatening ring pommel saber thrusting out from the crusader's side. I had no idea what was going on still, but all I knew was that I was in danger and I had to flee for my life at the moment. I draw my spear and hope to knock off some health before he gets too close for comfort.

The crusader saunters closer until we are within a few yards of each other. How fitting it is however, to have my last enemy on the field be a crusader. Crusaders and knights never got along well despite their similarities and roles in the kingdom of Prontera. Knights saw themselves as the holy protectors of the castle and king, and crusaders saw themselves as divine guardians of God and the church. The two guilds were almost like rivals, always trying to show how they were the correct choice for a swordsman to job change into.

My thought shatters as the crusader makes a move towards me. I spear boomerang him to no avail, as he guards against it easily. This is going to be a tough fight. I move in as well, trading blows with the crusader. I have already switched to my sword so that I could block with my shield as well, but I was clearly losing already. The crusader was massive and almost twice my girth, and his blows were so vicious that I had to take an offensive stance just to stay on my feet. In one swoop I slashed at him with my sword while letting go of it so I could quickly reach for my spear. While the sword's momentum carried his shield over to the side I had taken hold of my spear and my pierce came down upon him. I had never actually fought a crusader for real, and although I knew of their resistance to holy attacks, who knew their resistant soul was this shielding. Despite the power in my thrust, the piercing of my brionac did only minor damage to him, although it was enough to startle him and send him taking a few steps back. I picked up my sword immediately and charged in to bash him. Bad idea! He guarded against it and before I knew it in the corner of my eye I could see his ring pommel saber ferociously approaching me from the side. I turned to parry and leapt away, but once again my judgment was incorrect. The saber was merely a distraction for the crusader as he heaved his shield at me. I was in the air and I could do nothing to stop it. I raised my sword but it did not matter at all since I was airborne. The brute force of the shield sent me flying back several yards, somewhat stunned. I was trying to get up but the colossal shield came down again, raining the crusader's punishment onto me. My armor was undamaged, but the shock of the strike was enough to fracture a few of my ribs. He did not stop however. Another hoist and the shield came bearing upon me again, this time hitting me square in the stomach, making me cough out a river of blood to accompany the cacophony of yells I was letting out. The crusader stopped and his apathetic look turned to his side, where another figure approached. I could not make him out; I could barely keep my eyes open. The world was engulfed in darkness and all I could feel was pain.


	6. Chapter 5: Sightless Mind

Chapter 5: Sightless Mind

I awoke to the sound of metal clashing with metal. I would have jumped to my feet were I physically able, but I was shackled. However there was no battle, but Maxell, knocking on the prison bars with his sword. To be correct, knocking on _my_ prison bars.

"Maxell! What is the meaning of this? Let me out of here!" I shouted. I glanced around and I was stripped of all my equipment. Fortunately, that character next to the crusader must have been a priest because my chest seemed fine with the exception of some red markings.

"Sorry sir Aki. King's orders." Maxell did not turn to look at me. He stood with his back to the wall next to my prison cell, his right hand ready to snap to his handle should the need arise.

"What nonsense are you spouting? Explain why I am here and why the king has ordered my capture!" I yelled. It was infuriating. Everything since last evening seemed so unreal and every waking moment was a surprise; I was ready to wake up from this nightmare anytime now.

"Don't act stupid. They're coming to interrogate you in a moment. I don't know why the hell you'd do what you did, but you better have a damn good reason." Maxell said spitefully. "What the hell."

Two crusaders entered the ward and approached Maxell. "Release the prisoner to us." They definitely were crusaders, with that lack of emotion in their voice. Any normal person would sneer and add in an insulting remark. Not the crusaders however. Their silence speaks of discipline. Maxell opened the door and the two crusaders ushered me out politely. No dragging or pushing.

We entered the King's hall, where the guild leaders were sitting. I felt extremely embarrassed to be displayed in front of all these powerful lords barely clothed and covered in a false shame. I did not do anything wrong but the environment made me feel guilty nonetheless. Most depressing of all was the disappointed look on King Tristam the thirteenth's face. Even the king was convinced of my supposed wrongdoing? The leader of the hunter's guild stood, his gleaming rudra's bow hanging precariously around his torso.

"Sir Aki, you are guilty of high treason and conspiracy in the assassination of our leader, King Tristam the thirteenth. You will be executed promptly, but not before public humiliation and a thorough interrogation that will be conducted in the following moments by the guild leaders. The accused is responsible for the illegal release of the assassin prisoner that attempted to murder King Tristam the thirteenth, as well as many less drastic charges including attempted murder of a hunter of Payon. However those charges matter not in the final decision for your punishment, which is death." Silver, the Hunter guild's leader, sat down with contempt scrawled all over his face.

"I am innocent! Why would I do such a thing? You have been deceived! Where is your proof? I awoke in the forest with an injury. . ." I was desperately trying to reach these people.

". . . sustained to your knee? There is your first piece of evidence. In your escape with the prisoner, a hunter of my guild noticed you and you tried to kill him. The hunter is now in my care with his wounds healed, but he reported to us saying how he had the chance to retaliate and shot a single arrow that grazed your knee. Upon inspection of your wound, it was indeed pierced by a silver arrow, which would indeed be the stock of arrows in current use due to the predicament that has brought us here. Also the medicine used on your wound is derived from a scorpion poison, a very common medicine used in Morroc." Silver was looking around at the other guild leaders, seeking their support and agreement. "Also, may I call Knight Beatrix." The mighty Beatrix strode into the room. "What can you tell us about this knight, regarding the prisoner that was recently held for attempted assassination?"

"He showed emotional attachment to the prisoner and asked if he should intervene in her punishment. I warned him to keep his distance but he did not appear to listen. Furthermore, he was the only one who fought with the assassin, making it seem like a setup from the beginning. What ulterior motives he may have I am completely unaware of." Her steadfast tenacity only made me angrier. The woman with no compassion has sealed my fate. "May I be pardoned? I have troops to rally." King Tristam waved her away and Beatrix began to walk away, but not before giving me a cold icy stare that just told me she wanted to meet with me on the battlefield to set me straight.

"King Tristam you have to believe me! This was all a big setup! I must have been drugged when guarding Riyu, because I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was in the forest! You have to believe me! There is no time for squabbles with the impending battle!" I was begging now, but it suited the mood since I was already on my knees, my hands locked together. This was a time to put aside my devastated pride.

"So tell us of this battle! I am sure you know much more about it than anyone in Prontera!" Bellowed Gandalf the White, the chief of the guild of wizardry, standing up and rumbling the room slightly as the earth trembled with his power.

"What exactly are you implying?" Silver asked slyly, cocking his head to one side.

"I am implying that he must be in league with the demons of Glast Heim! Along with the assassin guild! Spill the information, or something else will be spilt!" A crackle of lightning leapt between his fingers, tenacity in his voice.

"Hold on! Give him a chance to confess his evil sin. Knight, tell us of the conspiracy between the guild of assassins and Glast Heim, and your punishment may be lessened. I am sure we all would be willing to show you some leniency if your information led to a turn in the tide. Speak now, or God will surely rain down his divine retribution upon you." Lowe, the highest of priests spoke with authority yet sympathy.

I was at a loss for words. What could I say? Should I fabricate a story to save my own life? Thousands could die from my misinformation. If I said that I knew nothing, then everything would proceed and my execution would be imminent. Instead, I kept quiet and muttered, "I know nothing. I would give up my life for you to believe me. Do not let me die a traitor; at least let my death have meaning. I would rather have you turn your attention to the upcoming battle, for it will definitely be an intense skirmish, and if the guild of assassins has joined them, then they are surely not alone. The assassins are powerful yes, but they would never go up against Prontera without allies. I would highly suspect any guild that is not present at the moment. More dangerously might I add that there is probably at least one traitorous guild amongst you, serving as the ultimate spy and instigator." I know this made me sound even more suspicious, but at least it would get them thinking.

"Nonsense! All us guild leaders here are comrades in arms. How dare you make such a bold and untested accusation! You know nothing of how deep this brotherhood runs. We all fought together when Gefenia was here, and we physically endured the tribulation together. I think we have heard enough counsel from both sides, let us reach a settlement and move onto the real reason we are here." Pengu, the commander of the legion of crusaders, declared this and the leaders turned to each other, as the same two crusaders ushered me out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Sacrifice

Chapter 6: Sacrifice

I sat slumped against the wall of my prison, listening to the faint bustle of the market in the distance that filtered through the prison window. A few leaves made their way into my cell as the warm wind swept them from the whetstone ground that lined the inner court. I tilted my head back and sighed heavily, closing my eyes. I just wanted to clear my mind and enjoy the refreshing current of air.

"I'll take over from here, captain Beatrix has asked for you to gather at the round table." I heard Maxell heave himself onto his feet and leave briskly. I could hear the new guard shuffle along as he investigated the prison ward, the only sound in this hollow silence. "Sir Aki. How are you today?" I slowly let my head fall back into its regular position and opened my eyes to see the hunter who had supposedly shot my leg. I was not even angry at him because there was no point in wasting my energy. "You know, Riyu is safe so wipe that sulky look off your face." My head jolted up to give him a questioning look. "That's right. She's safe. She's back in Morroc, probably enjoying some fine dining for a job well done." Now he was beginning to pull me at the limit of my tether. "Do you want to see her?" That caught me off guard.

"What the hell do you mean 'do I want to see her?'" I was pretty stirred up now. "What does Sesshomaru want with me."

"Hey, there's no reason to be disrespectful to master Sesshomaru now. I'm offering you an exclusive chance – the chance to be free." My shoulders relaxed when I heard that word. Such a short word could hold so much meaning. "I know you know nothing comes without a price in this world, so I'm going to tell you what master Sesshomaru is asking of you. It is such a small price to pay for your freedom. All he asks is that you take as many knights as you can away from Prontera. He is willing to provide them sanctuary in Morroc if necessary."

"What foolishness is this? You think I would take refuge with my fellow men in the enemy's territory? Besides, what makes you think I have followers?" I did want to hear his offer. Call me selfish, but it would not hurt to hear him out.

"You know full well the extent of your influence. You reputation in Prontera has built you a throng of fanatics. Even as we speak there are many knights and swordsmen who have learned of your so-called betrayal and refuse to believe it. You have many loyal men behind you, sir Aki. Take them away from the ensuing bloodshed – I know you do not want them to die." The hunter began to pace in front of my cell. "It comes to no surprise that Prontera has learned of Glast Heim's plan to attack, but they are unaware that they have the support of several guilds. The assassin's, rogue's, alchemist's, sage's, and yes, the hunter's guild. Master Sesshomaru is not foolish and he is obviously using Glast Heim to help him invade Prontera for his takeover. He just wants to establish a new order, with as little bloodshed as possible and he would appreciate it if you could help him save lives! He's not asking you to choose sides; he just wants you out of the picture. Fair enough for someone on death row, no?"

I had to admit, the offer was very tempting indeed. I wasn't being asked to do anything ethically wrong. Master Sesshomaru definitely is a persuasive person. If I refused, I would die and those knights would die in battle as well. If I accepted, I could stay alive and save those men. I could even try to stop Sesshomaru with my small group, or at least hinder his plans. The choice seemed obvious. "Let me out. Get me out of here."

The hunter smiled. "Lord Silver and master Sesshomaru will be very pleased with your decision. However we have to make it look like an authentic jailbreak. You don't mind do you? It's not like any further charges will result in anything when Prontera is taken over."

"Sure, whatever. Let me out." I said, getting to my feet. The hunter slid an arrow out from his quiver.

"Don't' worry, I'm not going to shoot you. . . again that is." He smirked and picked the lock with the arrowhead. He swung the door open and I cautiously walked out. As I turned around I saw the hunter undressing himself. I turned away to avoid the homosexual situation but as I heard his tights thrown on the floor, he called out my name. Please do not be naked! I turned around and the hunter was in his long johns, and before I could think anything, he held the arrow out to the side and with a sad smile, he thrust the arrow through his neck. He made no sound, so the noise of the arrow tearing through his throat was only amplified in the echoes of the ward. The blood splattered on the wall and ground before his lifeless body collapsed. A gruesome corpse he left behind, but I was not unfamiliar with the sight. I was unfamiliar with suicide however.

"Now you know how loyal my followers are." I spun around to see Lord Silver leaning against the prison warden's table, legs crossed. "Take his clothes and put them on. We're going for a walk!" The joyful tone in his voice was unnerving.


	8. Chapter 7: Sanctuary

Chapter 7: Sanctuary

I soon found myself inside Silver's guest room in Prontera castle. I suppose it is true that it would be the last place they would check for me, especially since Silver's harsh speech in front of the guilds about my betrayal. Life is so ironic. The very person who condemned me to death is the one saving me from it. News broke out about my betrayal and now all of Prontera was on the lookout for me: the murderer of a hunter guard and conspirator with Glast Heim.

"I will keep you here until we have rallied your men. Then you will show yourself to them as proof of your well-being so you may take them far away from here. Where you go is your choice. Tomorrow you'll be given your equipment back. We had non-upgraded duplicates switched with your originals. So sit back and relax now, you're almost a free man now. I have already instructed the castle workers to not disturb me today and tomorrow, so no one should be interrupting you here. I should not have to say this, but I would also advise you to stay within the premises of this room, for the security of both of us." Lord Silver tossed me a fire damascus. "Take it, just in case."

"Thank you." I replied. It seemed odd to be saying such words to a man of his caliber, but there is never an excuse to not exercise proper etiquette. "I suppose I will just rest until tomorrow then."

"That is no problem, I will not be here until tomorrow so you have this room to yourself. I can arrange for someone to keep you company if you so wish." He gathered his accessories and strolled to the door. "Don't do anything idiotic now." With that, he left the room and once again silence filled the void. I fondled the dagger in between my hands, admiring the beauty of its décor and forging. It's sleek design allowed me to conceal it unnoticeably in my garments. I buried it into my garb and lay on the bed, stretching out my limbs to their fullest extent. I should get some rest for now, and rummage through the room later for something to appease my hunger. I closed my eyes and tried to think of good moments: moments prior to this entanglement.


	9. Chapter 8: Venom Dust

Chapter 8: Venom Dust

I awoke the next morning, famished. It seems like Lord Silver's hospitality did not include a free meal. I awoke early in the morning and my equipment lay heaped in the corner as promised.

"Go ahead. You probably feel pretty barren without them, don't you?" I turned and saw Lord Silver sitting cross-legged at his study. I stretched out my limbs, no longer sore from the prior engagements but now willing to tackle new ones. I lumbered over to my equipment and began tossing it on. "Perfect. Are you hungry? I seem to have forgot to leave some food for you yesterday, so by all means, go ahead." He gestured towards a small cart holding a tall glass of milk, a slice of bread with some kind of meat thrown onto it and some various fruits and vegetables. Even such a simple meal seemed delectable at the moment.

"Thank you for your goodwill, Lord Silver." I said, sitting myself and beginning to devour my appetizing breakfast.

"No need for thanks. None at all." Lord Silver's voice trailed off and he got up to move to the door. Was someone knocking? I could barely make it out. Perhaps I did not sleep well because my body still felt heavy and my movements were sluggish. Silver's voice seemed mumbled now and even the food I was eating lost its taste. The fork in my hand slipped out of my grip and clattered on the wooden floor. I could not move myself to pick it up, and soon I could not support my own weight and my upper body came crashing down onto the cart, sending the food sprawling over the floor, the cart being tossed aside due to my large girth. I lay on the floor, vegetables cluttering my view as I saw Lord Silver move towards me and kneel down. All I could make out was ". . .not very good table manners. . ."


	10. Chapter 9: Hocus Pocus

Chapter 9: Hocus Pocus

There was a foul taste in my mouth. Did the food rot in there? No, that was not the beginning of it, for such a foul stench also filled my nose, an unpleasant odour overwhelming my senses. I tried to stretch my stiff muscles out but I was unable to because as I turned my head I understood that I was strapped down to a broken stone tabernacle, in the midst of tattered ruins crawling with green ivy and somewhere high in the sky. The sky itself was not blue, but it was gray. The sound of crows filled the air, as did the sound of the rough wind blowing a ghastly musical through the dry bones and leaves littering the landscape. Suddenly I was alerted to the sound of something being cast. I heard the sound of Kyrie Eleison, a protective barrier being setup. I then heard the sound of an enchantment and a spike of ice shot past me and splintered against the stone tower threshold. I was a bit afraid of what could be lurking behind me, but I breathed in heavily and concentrated on what I could do in this situation. I looked around in my limited line of sight, but nothing seemed very helpful. Then I looked straight ahead over my chest and saw the fragments of ice. I stared intently at the biggest shard I could to catch what I could in the reflection. I saw something moving in the reflection, and bursts of light emitting sporadically from whatever creature it was. A chilling sensation passed by me as another trail of ice made its way past me, this time hitting a rock on the ground and converting it to a block of ice. I looked at this piece of frost with more concentration and saw many corpses sprawled behind me. They were not human corpses, but animal carcasses distributed around the sage's feet. A sage was behind me, summoning Hocus Pocus, a powerful spell that randomly invoked a spell. What he was doing here may be random as well and perhaps he did not take notice of me.

"Hey! Help me!" I hollered, turning my head as far to the side as I could to allow my voice to travel to him with as little resistance as possible. "Help me! I'm strapped down and I cannot move!" The sage seemed to ignore me, although he may have been concentrating too intensely in his work. "Excuse me! Please aid me! I have very important matters to report! Help me!" I screamed louder. This time I could see the Sage pause and look in my direction in the shard of ice that lay next to me. Finally, my words have reached him.

"Please be quiet, I am trying to accomplish my own task. Do not move me to target you with the hope of silencing you. It may be so, but permanently." The sage threatened, with a very calm tone and sarcastic politeness. Just as I was about to respond I heard something else that made me keep myself quiet so I could discern what it was. I heard a soft chuckle and the sound of a wheel moving on the stone. There was at least one more person here with us. "Something's coming." I heard the Sage say. There was a shockwave delivered and I heard a very loud insect noise, as well as felt the heat of a blazing fire. The sky was painted temporarily with some foreign characters that I could not decipher, an extremely loud crackle tore through the atmosphere and the words faded, the insect emitting a very high pitched shriek of pain. I heard something being tossed and the words smothered the sky once more and the insect let out one last cry of desperation.

"This won't do. Hand me a dead branch." Now I understand! The sage is trying to summon a monster and he must have an asura monk and alchemist with him to rid him of the unwanted ones.

"Monk! Help me! I am a knight of Prontera! I have been taken captive by someone!" I cried loudly. I waited for a response but the only thing that came was the sound of those wheels along the stone. Soon I felt something pound me in the chest, and it took the breath out of me in a second. I didn't feel any real physical pain, but I was stunned and I could not make any physical movements although I could think. I waited it out until I regained control of myself but I kept quiet. There was no point in talking. These people are not going to listen. Obviously something deadly has taken place, for a monk to defy Prontera. There really was nothing to do but listen to their demands, but none came.

"There it is!" I heard the sage yell in delight. I heard the three of them scamper away, and all that was left was an unsettling feeling. I did not hear anything out of the ordinary, but I knew something was coming my way. Soon, a ghostly face of a young swordsman popped over me and from the startling event I let out a short cry. The youth disappeared in a second and reappeared standing on the stony ledge. Sweat broke out as I realized that no other than a doppelganger stood before me. I let out a scream as I saw the look on its ghostly face change to a menacingly evil glare as it drew out its terrifying bastard sword. I could not shield myself, not that it would do anything.

Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound as something hit the doppelganger and as it turned, I saw an assassin flying over him, landing at the end of my prison. She rolled and with a few swift blows detached me from my incarceration. I quickly rose up and leapt off, backing away from the doppelganger as it adjusted its target.

"Thanks Riyu," I whispered hoarsely, my blood pumping with adrenaline. The words left my mouth without thought – there were bigger things at hand. I turned for some sign of acknowledgment but Riyu dashed towards the doppelganger. The beast did not flinch but summoned a few nitemares, phantom horses burning with a bizarre purplish flame. I no longer was in possession of my weapons, but I had to do something, and with Riyu's decreased dodging abilities I had no choice but to join her right now. I charged in, attempting to tackle a nitemare to the ground, but instead of meeting the resistance of the weight of the horse I met only the ground. My body passed right through and I crashed to the ground and rolled over. Oh my God, I had forgotten about their immunity to physical attacks. Then there really was nothing for me to do but run for my life, unless. . . .my attention was brought to the sound of something sliding past me. I had thought at first that a piece of my armor had broken off, but the sound came from the fire damascus that must have fallen out of my undergarments! I rolled once more to avoid the nitemare's fiery hooves and dove, grabbing the Damascus in my hand. I was not very skilled with daggers – swords and spears yes – but it should be enough to take out these horses. I provoked the nitemare and slashed brutally at it, my other arm trying to defend myself but to no avail. The nitemare's strikes went right through to me. Perhaps Lord Silver did not trust me at all and had the imitations delivered to me instead, because my armor should have given me more fortification than this. After several strikes however, the nitemare fell to its knees without breath, and I moved onto the next. I aggravated the remaining three to get them away from Riyu, and I took some heavy blows, but I managed to assault them tenfold harder in return. The last of the nitemares tumbled and I headed towards the doppelganger with anxiety. I had never gone up against one by myself, but at least with Riyu tanking him a bit it may be possible.

The doppelganger had monstrous speed and attacked fervously, the very rare hit connecting with Riyu. Having a swordsman build, the doppelganger's attack was not impeded by the quick hits done by Riyu. I was prepared to join the fray but Riyu yelled at me.

"Stop! You're in no condtion. Come with me, I know where they have your real equipment. Start running down that flight of stairs!" Riyu kept attacking the fiend.

"What about you?" I yelled back, skidding in my tracks.

"I'll cloak, now just GO!" Riyu yelled back. With that I scrambled over to the door and descended down the stairs until I reached another plateau. I took cover against one of the walls but before I knew it Riyu appeared before me. "Follow me."

We made our way through the labyrinth until we reached a small room where some gems and equipment was held. On the table by the far wall was my equipment.

"Hurry up, we don't know if he'll reappear near us." Riyu said, fiddling with her jurs and avoiding eye contact with me. I picked up my equipment and looked it over until Riyu spun around to see what I was doing and yelled "what are you doing, pick up the pace!"

"Hey, stop being a pervert and be a lady and leave the room! Remember to lock it and I better not catch you peeping through the keyhole!" I snapped, a grin on my face as I began to strip my armor off. The heat from my body met the cold dank air. I heard Riyu mumble something about me being the pervert but she left the room. I equipped myself and rummaged through the room to see what I could exploit. I grabbed an awakening potion, some white and blue potions, and a panacea.

I pulled the door handle to see Riyu bent over, her face red. I playfully nudged her head. "Stop joking around, let us leave this place." I heard her say "owww" and rub her head as she caught up to me.

We dashed down another flight of dusty stairs, through a desolated chamber of crumbling statues and out into the open. Then it hit me. Gazing upon the archaic structures that sprung forth from the ground from all angles I realized that I was in Glast Heim. The dread settled in from knowing that I was in enemy territory with no one but the person who betrayed me and then rescued me. The gothic architecture and stone gargoyles made the place seem forbidding, the wispy gnarled trees shooting forth from overgrown hedges, hiding whatever small creatures were brave enough to scour Glast Heim. Our feet hammered the stony paths as we scurried from the sound of clinking armor, fading safely in the distance.

"Where are we going?" I asked, darting my eyes back and forth, searching for any signs of the enemy.

"Where else do we have but Morroc. We'll be safe there. You were only placed in this predicament because Lord Silver chose to disobey Master Sesshomaru. He thought you were too unreliable and tried to get the doppelganger to become you to lead your men out of Prontera to be slaughtered. Morroc is the only city that will welcome you now." Riyu replied. Her tone made it sound like it her master was not at fault at all for my disastrous dilemma, but rather a beacon of shining righteous hope. However I could not argue, as it really was the only place I had left.


	11. Chapter 10: Loki's Wail

Chapter 10: Loki's Wail

I had arrived in the midst of the Assassins Guild. The journey had taken about half a day, but without any problems. I still felt uneasy however. There was nobody I could trust - not even the only person right now who had my life in her hands. I walked unsteadily as many fearsome looking assassins stared me down as my footsteps echoed through the silent temple. I felt like I had been playing into the hands of someone else from the first time I came here. At the moment, not playing according to the game laid out before me was far more dangerous than being obedient. I quietly followed Riyu into the inner chamber, trying to suppress any sign of anxiety or nervousness – and fear.

We traversed down the delicate steps into the inner chamber where Master Sesshomaru awaited us. This time however he was not alone. There were several people hidden in the shadows behind him.

"Welcome sir Aki, I surely hope that I did not inconvenience you too much. I suppose Lord Silver and I simply do not see the same vision, but let me assure you that he has been dealt with accordingly." Sesshomaru stroked his dual gladiuses. Who knows what magical enchantments lay upon those deadly daggers. He was definitely not a person to be trifled with. "So what is your plan sir Aki? Will you help me save the lives of your men?"

"Yes," I conceded, "but I must first ask you your motivations for this entire operation. Why me? Why am I the only person in Prontera that you wanted? I do not have nearly as many people as, say, Pengu who has a legion of crusaders willing to die for him. Even then, why set the Hunter's guild as an antagonist guild? You could have let the doppelganger use my identity to 'save my men.' I just cannot comprehend the extent of your efforts on my behalf."

"You see sir Aki, assassins are usually seen as mercenaries and selfish peoples, but we have our own code of honor and loyalties. You are definitely a special case. You are tied to me and there is nothing I can do about it." Master Sesshomaru fiddled with his gladiuses expertly, making the reflected light weave and twist on the floor before me.

"I do not understand." I replied. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "I am afraid I will not leave until I have been given a satisfactory answer. In the midst of this chaos I have come to the conclusion that if I do not make sense of it then I will no longer be part of it." I had a stern look on my face that I hoped to be convincing.

"Very well then, I have no objections whatsoever. If you truly want to know then I will explain it to you. Tell me what you know about the Bard and Dancer guild." Sasshomaru replied.

"I know that they are neutral, devoting their lives to being entertainers. They use the power of music to sway the masses, and in combination have very powerful effects. They sometimes lend their services to various guilds, as their guild itself has no alliance, its members are free to help whomever they choose. The guild is located somewhere in Comodo. That is all I know." I answered. What this had to do with me I did not understand, but hopefully Sesshomaru was leading up to something important.

"Very good, you are well educated. Here is something you may not know. My guild used to have a very powerful bard and dancer in our allegiance. They could overcome the sound of the drums on the battlefield and could increase the morale of our soldiers greatly. However us assassins rarely take assault in large groups so their talents were never fully utilized. However, you may recall that about a decade ago our guilds, " Master Sesshomaru motioned to the both of us, "were fond of each other. Prontera asked if they could have our bard and dancer join their ranks for a battle, but we rejected their request because of the bard and dancer's diplomatic tendency. Well, the army they were fighting had their own bard and dancer and Prontera's military fell to their wrath. Since then our guilds have been drifting apart and becoming more indifferent."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" I asked hastily. I had begun shuffling my feet and tapping my sword.

"You see, Prontera attempted to put our bard and dancer on trial. They said that they have damaged the relationship between our guilds by not aiding them in battle. As a consequence, they were to give up their children to Prontera to be raised as Prontera's exclusive bard and dancer. Back then my guild was not nearly as strong and with great reluctance our bard and dancer agreed so that our guild would not be wiped out by Prontera's pious rage. This was the spawn of the hatred between our two worlds. Moreover, this was the birth of something else. Or shall I say someone else?" Master Sesshomaru gave me a very serious look

"I do not quite understand what you may be insinuating. . ." I stammered.

"Please, accept this truth. The reason you were raised with such diligence by the King himself, as an ORPHAN, is because YOU were that child! " Master Sesshomaru said, the authoritative tone in his voice ringing through the chamber and convincing me. "Kenshin and Sakura, please step forward."

An older bard stepped forward from the shadows. The gaze on his face and hardened look told me of his great experience as a fighter. His hands were calloused greatly, indicating his fervent practice with his musical instrument. He was clothed entirely in white, an aura of wisdom and power emanating from him. From his side walked forth a dancer about his age, garbed totally in scarlet red, a crystalline veil covering her face. Her balance and swiftness as she moved showed me her great agility and skill. She too, set off danger signals in my head. Suddenly, the bard's surprising tenor voice pierced the awkward silence.

"Welcome home son."

"What are you talking about? What is this nonsense, you expect me to believe something like this? This is completely outlandish!" I cried aloud, my voice echoing through the emptiness.

"Oh, did you think you were merely gifted at music by chance? Like any civilian of Prontera can play six different instruments fluently? For any orphan to be taken in by the King is commonplace? You know you are a special case Aki, there is no denying that. This is a perfectly reasonable explanation. All the turmoil that has taken place lately can all be attributed to this. Now, this is all the more reason to bring your men out of Prontera. Can you let them serve such a jealous and demanding city of hypocrisy?" Master Sesshomaru asked honestly, leaning forward to show the expression on her face more vividly. Well, his face was covered, but his eyes pierced me and searched my every move for an expectant answer.

"No. I refuse to believe your rubbish. I care not for the past, only the future, and there will never be a future for me in your guild!" My voice rang out and even though I knew this spelled death for me, my future looked bleak no matter which angle I approached it from. At the very least, this way I could die with honor and a true loyalty to my city. "Listen to me Sesshomaru, if you make me go back to get my men, I will do nothing but set them against you! There is no way I would ever serve you!"

The bard and dancer seemed appalled and stepped back into the shadows. I even heard Riyu's arms drop to her side as she backed away from me.

"Aki. . . .that's not a good thing to say. . think it through. . ." she whispered to me, but I stood firm in my decision.

"Very well," Sesshomaru sighed, "then I will have to use you for another purpose. Stating precedent, assassins do have honor and loyalty, but of course they must always be tested. Kenshin, Sakura, Riyu," Sesshomaru looked at each one of them and motioned them to come forward, "kill this man." A moment of dead silence filled the room, until Sesshomaru continued, "when I return in thirty minutes, if this man's lifeless corpse is not drenched in blood in the middle of this chamber, then consider all three of you to be enemies of this guild. I will execute you personally in front of the guild. If this man here lies dead before my eyes, then you have proven your loyalties to me once again and may continue to live as you have this past year. If one of you tries to protect him, I would hope that this person is also killed in battle by the other. Be smart, my friends." Sesshomaru flashed that devilish smile and waltzed out of the room. All that remained was the breathing of the four of us in the room. Nobody wanted to die, but for life to be granted, death had to be given. If I did not attack then I would surely die. However who should I attack first? It would make sense to take out the bard or dancer first so that they could not combine their abilities. Before I could set my plan, something moved in the corner of my eye.

It was Riyu! I suppose she had decided to continue her lifestyle. After all, Sesshomaru gave her life, and taught her everything she knows. If she did not hold back, then I should not either! She was coming close and with an unexpected slash with my sword, one sweeping motion from the sheath to her torso, I felt the blade tear through her, spilling her blood all over me. The blood staining my armor was the guilt that I felt when I killed her, but it only amplified when her dying body crunched to the floor, showing a bewildered bard and dancer. I changed into a defensive stance, but Riyu was pulling on my leg. Cautiously, I batted an eye down to see a large serration with two oridecon arrows gouging out her back. I fell on my knees in disbelief as I had just killed the last friend I had, who had tried to save my life, but in my error I had mistaken her action and killed her. Oh, the betrayal she must be feeling at the moment. I suppose it makes us even. . . .I closed my eyes and only welcomed what was to come. What came, was relief.

The End

Editor's note: Ok yeah, I got lazy at the end, its so abrupt but I don't want to write anymore! I also was planning to explain Riyu's tiredness in the mornings by her hunting at night to get something for Aki but. . meh.


End file.
